


At the End of the World

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad, Short & Sweet, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Tony Stark Has A Heart, What Have I Done, hint of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: At the end of the world Tony always thought he would die alone, but not this time.





	At the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻/奇异铁】At the End of the World/世界尽头](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963104) by [Clover_cherik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik)



> I know this one won't be popular and I have no excuse. Hopefully its good?

   Dirt, his suit was covered in it. It filled the corners, sprinkled from the joints as he stood, got stuck in the newly formed scratches and holes. His breath puffed back in his face in heated waves, the filtration system failing after the last major hit to his face. He was lucky he could still see, not so lucky that he might drown in the sweat dripping off him. Still he managed to stand, back to the large oak tree behind, heart beating a steady rhythm in his ears. He was tempted to count them, didn’t know how many were left.

   Adrenalin continued to flow like a bullet through his veins, the only thing keeping him from falling to his knees, stopping him from falling to pieces in a fit of despair. There were so few left of them now, this new alien force coming unannounced in waves they could never have anticipated. His mind was already rattling off the last reports of the fallen, Rogers, Clint, Bruce, Wong, Rhodes. Those were the last he heard before his comm went out in fit of electrical pulses the alien force seemed so fond of.

   The last stronghold he knew of was Wakanda. That was three hours ago and Tony wonders how it could possibly still be standing. Regardless, his mission now was to get there, and make their final stand. He flinched as a sparking portal appeared in his peripheral, swinging towards it everything in him seemed to lift a little, the exhaustion being flung back in a spring of hope.

   Through it strode Stephen and Peter, worse for wear certainly, bloodied and bruised. Something in Tony nearly broke, his suit automatically retracting the helmet in an angry groan of overuse, his limbs stumbling forward, desperate in a new kind of way to latch on to Stephen to reassure himself the man was alive, breathing like him.

   That is what he did, grabbing Stephen and yanking him forward with all the strength his suit allowed, the Sorcerer immediately wrapping his arms around, face buried in his neck, for one wild and insane moment Tony thought it would be ok if the aliens ended him now. But as quickly as it began he pulled away, noting the paleness in Stephen’s face, the hard-drawn look of defeat that seemed so similar to his own. Stephen had been with Wong when he was brought down. He didn’t know what to say, but it proved insignificant when his gaze darted to Peter.

   Tony turned bodily toward the kid and froze. Blood streaked the side of his face, the front of his suit, he was dirty and ragged, but his face gave away so much more. It was blank, so very blank, all the light that he associated with Peter Parker having been snuffed out in the past week this battle had raged. This Tony, knew, was different though. Aunt May had died today.

   “Peter,” His eyes moved to look at him, unseeing. “I am so sorry.”

   And Peter broke, sobs coming out in desperate little cries, launching himself at Tony and gripping him like it was the only thing keeping him sane. He should have been there, God he should have been.

   A look over his shoulder showed Stephen’s heavy gaze. Silently, he shook his head. Ah so this was it then. “Peter, we have to go to Wakanda.”

   The sobbing slowed, and when he pulled away he was back to the shell of a few minutes before. It would have to do, it was time for him and Stephen to begin plan z, the final option, the worse one of all. A portal opened, and Peter dutifully walked through, Stephen reached a hand out, and Tony took it, his heart shattering all the more.

   “Just a little longer.” Stephen murmured, eyes looking into his like this would be the last time. Tony figures that isn’t so far off.

   Going through they arrive just outside the shield holding strong over the nation. There was the sudden loud crashing of trees not too far away, the whirring of great machines overhead, and the screams and cries of fighters. A glance into the dome showed yet another sign of their impending doom, a flag at half mast, The Panther was dead.

   “What do we do?” Peter’s voice was so tiny, so quiet.

   Stephen reached over and pulled the kid close, Tony crowded in as well, realizing it was time. Red lights blinked in warning on Tony’s hand, they only had a moment.

   “Peter,” Stephen gripped his shoulders, leaning down slightly to look at him, eyes gathering tears, “Listen closely to me ok? You need to remember this.” He waited until Peter was looking him in the eye, resolute.

   “We love you.” A small inhale from Peter and Tony struggled not to interrupt. He would get his moment. “This is going to hurt like hell for a very long time, but do not let it break you. It will seem an impossible task. The people you are going with now, will be able to help you, trust them for they would lay their lives down for you.” Confusion sprung in the kid’s eyes, darting between them frantically, “Everyone has their time Peter, and this one is not yours.”

   “Dr. Strange? What do you mean? Wh-”

   The Sorcerer gazed at him, already feeling the grief of loss, “Come now Peter, its Stephen.”

   Tony stepped forward, as Peter stepped back suddenly, “No! You can’t do this to me!” Tony didn’t let him finish, grabbing the kid by the arms for the last time and forcing him into a hug even as he sobbed into his neck.

   “Peter, I swore to watch out for you. There is so much good for you to do, but if you stay you’ll die.”

   He continued to struggle, “I don’t care-”

   Tony pulled back and looked him in they eye, “I know, but you will in time.” He choked back a sob, “I want you to know that I am so proud of you. We all are, Aunt May, Stephen, me, the other Avengers. They want you to live.”

   Peter was shaking in his hands, a despair so profound it hurt Tony’s heart to watch, taking over his face. “What do I do?” he whispered, hurt and small.

   Stephen stepped forward now, the Cloak leaving his shoulders and latching itself on to Peter. He placed a hand on the kid’s shoulder, “You remember us,” Stephen said, “You remember all of us, mourn us, grieve us, and in time, you’ll be back to Avenge us.” Without another word a portal opened behind Peter and the Cloak forced him through with a cry.

   “Dammit Stephen.”

   “We were running out of time Tony.”

   He was right, he needed to focus, but he allowed himself one moment. “He’s safe now right?”

   Stephen smiled sadly, “the Guardians are jumping out of this orbit as we speak.”

   Everything nearly collapsed in Tony at his words, peace washing through him. Still he looked at Stephen and gripped his hand tightly. “Why couldn’t you just go?” It was his last effort. They had talked about this so many times and still he couldn’t bear what was coming.

   “You know I can’t love,” he whispered quietly. “Everyone has their time, and mine is now. Besides,” Stephen leaned in, so they were forehead to forehead his breath ghosting across his face. “I am not letting you die alone.”

   Another sob as Tony brought their lips together, sticky and wet from their tears. Tony reveled in it, the feeling of his soft mouth against his, the scrape of his beard, the telltale tremble in the hands gripping his neck. He couldn’t believe he would never feel this again.

   “I love you.” Tony stated, putting every emotion he had ever felt into it. Needing him to know, now or never that even though the thought of watching Stephen die again was torture, knowing he wouldn’t leave his side brought newfound peace to his soul.

   “I love you Tony, I’ll wait for you on the other side.” His face was still pale, tears falling down his cheeks now.

   Tony forced a smile, “Not if I get there first.” Gallows humor, just like when they first met.

   “Not a competition,” Stephen murmured, wet sad lift of the lips.

   There was a sudden loud crash of the trees next to them forcing them to part. It was instinct now, natural as it was to breath, to fall into position next to the love of his life. To fight, to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Er...yeah sorry about this one.  
> *uploads will be every second day from now on. But I never said anything about not posting doubles :)


End file.
